The Enemy: The Extra
by GamersFinalWriter
Summary: I have picked up this story again after abandoning it, the original first chapter will stay up so skip to chapter 2 if you want to see my better attempt at this :) This is seen through the eyes of Vulcan a thirteen year old who lives in Northern Ireland, his parents are in the hospital sick with this 'disease' and he must survive with or without help. I'm taking my time writing ok?


The Enemy: The Addition

 **hey guys, if you've ever heard of The Enemy you'll know how dark and sinister it is so you should have no trouble realising how dark this will be, this is based in Ireland and going to Britain, it will take you to London, that is all the information im giving so read to find out more :P bye!( and every weapon mentioned is something I actually have in my house weirdly enough)**

The news of the disease shocked me, what the hell is going on? We were headed to Downpatrick to get some food then head to Belfast and get a plane to London, my dad was sick with this disease my mum aswell but not as bad we were just entering Downpatrick and it was hell people running everywhere, we brought my dads weird sword collection, he had a thing for collecting weaponry. Suddenly a man sprinted towards the car, his face was swollen in places, he had the disease, there wasn't a name for it yet and I began to think there wasn't going to be a name for it. The man started bashing on the door, my mum kept driving, she coughed, she was getting worse, I didn't have it though, I don't know why. "Mum seriously what the hell is going on?" I asked feeling worried."I don't know Brandon." she replied. My dad passed out a while ago, he was in the passenger seat beside mum a he growned and then suddenly lept onto my mum and bit at her in the throat I yelled mouth gaping at the scene I twisted grabbing for a sword, the gladius, shield, bow and arrows why the hell did my dad have all this stuff. Why the hell did we even bring this stuff. I unsheathed the sword,"I'm so sorry dad." I said tears rising in my eyes, I shoved the sword forward into my dads skull, blood splatted over the window I was crying so much, I couldn't see through the tears I opened the door and ran, the bow and arrow over my shoulder and sword clipped to my belt, the sheild in my right hand. I was running to asda, plenty of other shops connected to it and plenty of stuff inside, it was clear the police were busy with roaming cannibals I remembered my airsoft mask in my back pocket, I could need it to protect my face. I didn't put it on, no point yet. I was running aas fast as I could eventually I saw asda, it was on the edge of town I ran past the Mcdonalds and the other shops I saw people going crazy everywhere, there was blood everywhere, swat teams kicking into gear making walls with their riot shields, holding back the ill people, I ran inside asda, it was weirdly empty of people still clean, I looked around some racks were beside the doors, I pushed it down over the first set of doors and looked around for something else to block the other set with the was nothing, then I remembered they always had TVs on display near the entrance, I ran through the metal detectors and saw the TVs and pushed them to the door, I stacked about five of them on top of each other, whoever thought a thirteen year old would be doing this. I backed into the shop and started looking around, I pulled the mask out of my pocket and stuck it on, just in case, I took out the sword still some blood on it, the tears still clouded my vision I wiped my eyes and started looking around, as I got closer to the butchers section they had built in I heard some faint groaning and a disgusting sound of someone biting into something, the more I listened the more it resembled those zombie movies I used to watch. I realised I was shaking, either about killing my dad or a cannibal eating somebody around the corner. I looked around the corner and my eyes widened," Holy shit" I whispered to myself. A woman on her knees, her face covered in blood and the body of a kid my age, his chest ripped open and blood everywhere. I took out my bow, a recurve bow the kind they use for hunting. I put the arrow into the slot in the bow pulled back the string and lined up the shot and realeased in a split second the woman was sent flying across the floor and the arrow went through the top of her head. I nervously walked closer and pulled the arrow out, still intact, good I noticed weird sores and growths all over the womans face. I gagged then heard banging against the doors and sprinted to the door to see what it was, it was some guys from my school they saw me and banged harder I started to move the rack out of the way and then they all rushed in, I didn't know all of their names only a few of them but they started to yell "CLOSE THE DOOR NOW!" they started to push the rack back then I saw more of the sick people charging to the door "HURRY!" they yelled at each other, I took out my sword and held the shield infront of me, blocking the gap in the doors, I stabbed out at the sick people watching blood splatter everywhere, they got the rack into place and pushed it forward to close the gap they kept bashing on the door and the others backed off, there were about ten of us now and about thirty of 'them' outside,"Get anything you can to block the doors!" I yelled and the others starte to dart around a couple idiots threw cereal boxes at the door," SOD IT JUST GET WEAPONS!" I yelled, just as I did the doors smashed open and the rack fell on top of a kid trying to hold it up, I turned and sprinted hearing him scream as he was trampled on by all the infected people, I ran past the others who were running down the nearest isle, I hate sticking with people, even before all this as well as the fact that most of those guys were giant hyper sexualised assholes I hated and would not enjoy spending the apocolypse with, even if I died because I didn't go with them. I was running along the checkouts and remembered the windows there, I sprinted holding up my shield, one of those roman legionare shields, kind of rectangle shape and a bit curved, I jumped towards the glass, closed my eyes and bounced off, skidding along the floor before loosing balance and falling over," shit" I muttered to myself, I couldn't help feeling embarresed, I jumped up and sprinted, glancing behind me I saw about five infected following me. I reached the frozen food isle and remembered the fire exit there but it was blocked up by a car outside no way I'd even be able to open it, I saw the little in store bakery they had and ran for it, I picked up on screaming shit they must be getting destroyed down there, I sprinted for the bakery vaulted over the counter and turned ready to fight them off I stabbed the first one in the chest and it dropped to the floor I yanked the sword out and swung for their heads, it sliced right through one and just glanced of another, the shield was both getting in the way and helping, I decided to hold it infront and just jab the sword forward, and in seconds they were dead, I couldn;t believe myself I'd just killed five people, shut up they attacked you it's not your fault, I glanced at the shield and dumped it, it was only weighing me down. Jesus this is intense. I ran into the back storage area and noticed a door at the very back I ran for it feeling exhausted, out of breath. I burst through it panting and glancing around looking for a place to go. My school, I thought to myself, it's up a giant hill, and seems pretty defendable, block all doors aside from the front and back and we would be sorted. The streets were calmer but there were some sick around eating the dead riot police, I was shocked at it. In the short amount of time I was in the shop all the riot police were killed. I walked down the street and memories flew through my mind of me walking down this street looking at all the people, going about their business and realised I was never going to see that again. I kept walking most of the sick were distracted by their new 'meals'. by the time I reached the bottom of the hill to my school I was only attacked by two of them, two women both with those weird swollen faces with all the sores and lumps, it was disgusting. I was walking up the hill when I noticed Sean, a guy from school, hadn't seen him sense the schools were closed down. He was trying to fend off a sick man with a tree branch. I pulled the bow of my shoulder, grabbed an arrow from the quiver and lined up the shot, I released the string and the arrow flew through the air embedding itself into the back of the sick man sending him forward onto sean. I ran towards him and pulled the corpse off him,"Jesus Brandon what the hell is going on?" he said looking very shaken, he always said how well he would do in this kind of situation guess I was right to doubt him."You expect me to know? I shoved a sword through my own dads skull after he bit a chunk out of my mum thats all I fucking know!" I said just wanting to get all of this out of my system"C'mon let's get inside the school." I added pulling him to his feet, we sprinted up the rest of the hill and up to the front door I pressed the button to open the door, it didn't do anything I noticed the inner doors were already opened, so we wouldn't need to worry about that "Hey Sean try breaking the door with that branch." I said looking at the door, Sean bashed the door a couple times but there was no change,"right let's just break a window, we'll deal with it later." I said. "Alright." Sean replied. he walked over to the window and Sean smashed his branch against the glass, it shattered instantly, unlike the glass at asda.

 **So how did you like the first chapter, by the way don't expect another chapter for a while as I am more focused on my other fan fictions and I'm still trying to figure out the story to this.**


End file.
